The instant invention relates generally to athletic shoes and more specifically it relates to a running shoe for running along a shore line on a beach.
Numerous athletic shoes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include cleats or the like for traction. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,367,736; 3,577,663 and 3,816,946 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.